Distance
by Insanik
Summary: ThreeShot. Kiba has always been keeping his feelings away from his one and only crush: Hyuuga Hinata. But the distance of secrets don't always stay distant for long, especially when you love them... too much to hide it. - KibaHina. For Thy.


Thy - my best friend from first grade to now - came over yesterday and... saw me looking at FanFiction. D: Surprised that I was hooked on Naruto _yet again_, I told her this was all her fault (I swear, it's really ALL her fault). "Oh... Guess what? I'm stuck between _KibaHina _/ NejiHina now, not really SasuHina." - what Thy said. O___o

Thus, I created this story. _Just for you Thy. _Cause I love you that much. :D

I don't own Naruto and Naruto doesn't own me... but I own Thy. BWAHAHAHAHA. Just kidding. I know she owns me... :( -sad face-

* * *

"Oi, Hinata-chan!"

"Y-Yes Kiba-kun?"

"Look at what I can do!"

Kiba leaped up in the air, kicked his heels upward, and did a sort of backwards flip, heading straight for... the ocean.

_Yo! Inuzuka Kiba. 14. Chunin-on-a-break! Naruto had left the village to train with that sick-headed Jiraiya-sama, so life here in Konoha has been pretty boring. I'm still working to be the best there is (keh, though I've already beat Shino by a long shot), but right now, I'm spending some quality time with the team._

_If you haven't already noticed, we're at the beach._

_It was all Kurenai-sensei's idea, and I have to say, it wasn't such a bad one either. If only Hinata-chan would wear something other than that big heavy sweater of hers. This could've been the best break I've ever... well, ahem - back to my backflip._

Hinata covered her chortling face and gave a stifled giggle. Kiba grinned triumphantly at this. _She's just so cute when she laughs._

Akamaru let out a bark and ran after the boy. Shino silently stood watching after them in his black and white swimtrucks, preferring to stare at the tiny spiders and ants crawling out of the sand holes than his delirious team mates. Young people these days.

"Come in Hinata-chan!" Kiba shouted laughingly, as he swam across the shallows with Akamaru beside him. "The water's waiting for you!"

Hinata watched them nervously. "I-I don't know Kiba-kun...," she began, glancing at the clear blue water stiffly. Stepping closer into the tide line and dipping her podgy toe into the waters, she looked back at her team mate anxiously, who was busy happily floating around on his back.

"Aw, don't be scared Hinata-chan. Don't tell me you don't know how to swim!"

"E-E-Erm... n-no... it's just...," she blushed. "I didn't bring my swim suit..."

_...Exactly the reason why she should've left that humongous jacket at home!_

Kiba paused to give her a thoughtful expression. "Hinata... it's okay-"

WHOOSH. A swift tide came in and took Hinata out. She gave out an astonished yelp before sinking into the currents. Akamaru yapped.

He had no time. Quickly, he took a quick whiff of air and dove underneath. Scanning the waters for a certain Hyuuga girl, he caught sight of a falling figure with short, wavy, indigo hair...

And she didn't look like she was about to swim up anytime soon.

_Hinata!_ He tore for her, who was ten feet away from where he drifted. Kiba hurriedly wrapped his arms around her waist, and managed to pull her out of the waters in time before another tide pulled in.

Presently, Shino ran for them when the brown haired shinobi had succeeded to make it to shore, carrying the unconscious girl in his strong arms. Gently, he laid her down.

"Is she okay?" questioned the bug-loving boy, staring at her face through his dark spectacles with a look of concern. Kiba stayed quiet. _Why is she so still..._

Shino felt his team mate's trepidation. He decided not to say any more.

Suddenly, Akamaru began licking the motionless girl's cheeks. Startled, Kiba stared at his white dog. Akamaru stopped and sat obediently, looking up and nodding his doggy head as if signaling for Kiba to-

_CPR Hinata? Wait, wait, wait, what!? Akamaru, are you_ crazy!?

The snowy furred dog shook his head apparently and gave another woof.

Kiba peered back at her. Her expression... was so placid, so empty; the opposite of what Hinata was supposed to be. _I can't take this!_

Shino did nothing when the Inuzuka boy slowly lowered his head towards the unconscious girl, and stayed even more silent when he tilted his face - their noses touching each other... _Oh my god. Don't tell me Kiba's finally decided to -_

But all of Shino's hopes were blown away in tiny little bits when Kiba's head withdrew abruptly. "I can't! I can't do this to-"

Aggravated, the bug-user smacked his palm to the back of Kiba's head, sending him forward and landing on...

Hinata's lips.

_They're so soft... so warm. _He felt his face burning up. Kiba thought he was going to faint anytime now, but the palm smack had taken a large effect on his thinking. He knew what he had to do. Breathing heavy breaths of air though his nostrils, he huffed and puffed large amounts of dear oxygen to her lungs - until.

He heard small, suppressed coughs from her mouth. Though reluctant (and not wanting it to end so soon), the boy quickly retreated from her lips and backed off. "Hinata?"

* * *

_"Hinata... it's okay-" That was all I heard of Kiba-kun's voice before the wave hit me._

_Everything after that, I don't have clear memory on._

_But I felt something wet at the corner of my mouth. Someone's rough hair was in my face... and they were..._

_K-K-Kissing me!?_

_I felt unusually heavy and sleepy, but I was eager to see who it was. Slowly and unhurryingly, I lifted my eyelids. Blonde... spiky hair... this feels strangely familiar..._

_-  
_

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" she muttered under her breath.

Kiba's smile froze.

That wasn't the answer he was hoping for.

* * *

I was busy listening to Utada Hikaru while writing this - that's where I got the title from. :P

Might rewrite this chapter later. Kind of... bleh, I dunno. You likey much Thy?

Anyways, what do you guys think? :D Continue? No continue?


End file.
